Otoscopes are hand-held instruments that are well-known in the medical diagnostic instrument field for professionals and health care providers to examine the patient's ears.
The traditional otoscope includes an otoscope body and an observation apparatus connected to one end of the otoscope body, the other end of the otoscope body has a tapered portion, and the observation apparatus is generally provided with an optical glass such as a lens. When in use, the tapered portion is sheathed by an ear speculum, the ear speculum is inserted into an ear for a certain distance, and the ear is inspected through the observation device.
However, the focal length of the traditional otoscope is fixed, and the distance within the ear is limited. The traditional otoscopes also have optical lenses within the otoscope body to shorten the focal length and increase the viewing distance, but there is also the problem of limited observation. Referring to the otoscope described in Chinese Patent Publication CN1829468A, it discloses an otoscope including an observation apparatus, an imaging lens array, and a focusing mechanism, the observation range is enlarged through imaging via the imaging lens array, and meanwhile the focal length is adjusted by the relative movement of the imaging lens array and the observation apparatus, however, the structure thereof is complex and it is also inconvenient to operate.